


My Dere'est Friends

by NegativeCharge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Stabbing, Time Loop, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeCharge/pseuds/NegativeCharge
Summary: Four self aware girls, trapped in a time looped world they know isn't real.With only 1 male companion who seems self aware, but remembers nothing with each reset.How would you react to a never ending time loop, where your actions carry zero consequences?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	My Dere'est Friends

Slowly opening his eyes to the dimly lit room around him. Tilting his head backwards to flick the edge of his fringe out of his field of view to fully take in the surroundings. Desk chairs pushed to the side of the room, some into a small square formation to create a make shift table. Normally a familiar sight in the club room, with the notable difference of this wasn't the club room. The chairs in question showing their age, of an older design and showing years of wear before being stored away.

It was definitely a school room, an old and unfamiliar one. Almost like it was the hidden remnants of part of the school long forgotten. Trying to gain his bearings or even hazard a guess at the time of day were fruitless, the room didn't have windows to give a hint to either. Unable to tell if the room itself was below floor level or simple not at the edge of the building

Still feeling slightly groggy, only now starting to realize that his two hands were bound behind him. The knot felt fairly loose and hastily tied, it also wasn't fastened to the chair he found himself awakening on. Still remaining seated as the unnatural fatigue felt as if it was lifting, only to reveal that his head was pounding, the rest of him wasn't much better. Whatever parts didn't ache felt like they were burning.

It has been just over a week since his childhood friend had dragged him to the literature club. Under the promise of free cupcakes and being drawn in by the calming mood of those who called it home. Quickly adapting to the differences of each club member to avoid upsetting anyone and everyone.

Closing his eyes in a way that would look forced and frustrated to anyone else in the room, if there had been anyone to see. Trying to piece together how his day had gone, this was not the way his Friday was supposed to go.

“Come on think, you didn't have much going on today, it shouldn't be this hard.” He mutters to himself in a tone that could be mistaken for anger instead of trepidation.

Flashes of distorted images coming and going, little by little putting his day in perspective.

Classes

Sitting at his desk during break.

Monika and Sayori sat side by side.

Eating alone while browsing the web on his phone.

Tea and cupcakes next to half written poetry

More classes.

Fighting through a crowd of hungry people to buy lunch.

Talking to people in the halls

Natsuki and Yuri trading poems at the makeshift table.

Arriving at school with Sayori.

Opening the clubroom door.

Nothing was in order, despite being a jumbled mess, each helped to recall what had gone on that day. He had definitely gone to the club room that day, spoken with the others. There had been tea and cupcakes served before even arriving. Everyone else had already started theirs, Sayori had already two before I had even arrived, he thought. Laughing a little at her usual antics, trying to find some form of normality in the current events. Picturing the two empty cupcake cases on her plate next to her cup of green tea, the chocolate mixture scraped off the inside of the wrapper to make sure she got as much as possible.

..Chocolate?

..Green tea?

“That isn't what I had..” He says, thinking aloud. Trying to help himself focus on the last few missing pieces.

Eyes closing tighter than before, to the point where he feels like he can feel and hear his own pulse as he tries to picture his plate. The borderline migraine making things more difficult than they already where. Each flashing image seemingly lining up with each beat, until the picture of a plain coloured cupcake is shown, next to a mug of supposedly Earl Grey tea.

The realization of what could have happened setting in, thoughts spiraling into a chaotic mess of what little he knew.

Was it the cupcake?

Was it the tea?

Was it both?

Who?

Why?

WHY?!

Standing to his feet in a panic and forcing his left hand out of the loose restraints. Quickly untying the white binding from his right wrist and shoving it into his pocket, before taking another look at the room around him. There was small amounts of light. The largest source being from the gap under the door, others being between the slight cracks in the boards along the wall the door was on. That has to be the hall way.

As dimly lit as it seems out there, in contrast to the room he was currently stood in, it may as well have been a spotlight, he thought edging the door open. His eyes having to adjust to the sensory overload making his throbbing head scream out for respite as he stumbles forward through the door frame and into the hallway. Three candles lit the short formally disused hallway, one either end and one between the two rooms slightly further along to his left. Again with no direct link to the outside world, no indicators of where he was or what time it is. Just the creaks and groans of the old building occasionally echoing in all directions.

Clutching onto the door frame and cursing his own lack of being able to make a judgement call when it mattered, the mocking tone of a line he used to endlessly hear from his late family ringing inside his mind.

_Eventually indecision becomes a decision itself, one you don't get to make or change._

Now could not be any clearer an example as the sounds of the old structure change, becoming rhythmic. Each creak being accompanied by a slight echoing thump. Footsteps. Fearing it may be who ever put him there in the first place and not help, he ducks back inside the classroom. Choosing to sit back down in the seat and place his two hands behind himself to make it look like they were still bound instead of hiding. Closing his eyes over so he can make out the room around him without giving away that he was awake and waiting.

Waiting as the footsteps got nearer. The light from the candle in the middle of the hall looking like it was being moved as it passed several small cracks in the wall. The footsteps going silent momentarily upon reaching the entrance and slowly opening the door. The complete lack of any signs of distress at finding someone unconscious on a chair cementing the fact they knew he would be here.

Through his almost shut eyes he could make out a feminine figure as his new found company moved across the front of the room. Making their way towards him along the edge of the circle of desks, pulling one close by to rest the candle on, before moving another chair like the one he sat on directly in front of him.

Trying to keep his eyes closed enough to hide being awake, at this distance and with the light source being much closer it meant closing them almost entirely, he wasn't able to see much at all. Blurry outlines and ghostly silhouettes being all he can make out. Relying more on his other senses, the sounds of the room being drown out by breathing. Heavy breathing. The kind you would hear from someone about to have a panic attack, but this wasn't panic. Excitement maybe? Something else? And a scent that had become unmistakable since the chair in front became occupied.

Lavender.

Yuri.

Opening his eyes slowly to confirm what he already knew. The smile on her face becoming much more focused, more intense when realizing that he was now awake. Something was definitely off, the shy, cutely awkward self confessed bookworm she normally was didn't seem present at the moment. Knowing about her other habits, rather than do anything that might alarm her in this unpredictable state the best course of action is to talk.

“Yuri.. what is going on? Why are we.. hnhhpg”

Before being able to finish his question, Yuri launches forward out of her chair and landing directly on his lap, placing both hands around the back of his head to stop him from pulling away. Her lips on his, springing her trap as intended by catching him mid sentence, chance not wasted to use her tongue to full effect. Instinct makes him return the gesture. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about this, being the only male in a club full of cute girls. Catching Yuri off guard at first as she lets out a muffled shudder of pleasure before becoming more aggressive out of the excitement and to stay in control.

Her tongue feeling like it has been coated with an unknown substance, that she had something in her mouth that she was determined to share. Explaining why nothing had been said up to this moment.

Dark chocolate?

The same kind they had shared in the clubroom on a previous afternoon, down to the very brand and cocoa percentage. Breaking contact as she leaned back, her breathing now even heavier after their unexpected intimacy. Running her finger tips over her slightly parted lips, unable to hide her joy.

“I love it when we share things.” Her voice not the calm reserved tone he had come to expect. “Just like in the clubroom, chocolates, books. All the things we have shared, and now our first proper kiss!” The last word being very high pitched as she begins to uncontrollably giggle to herself.

“Umm... Yuri? That was our first.. well anything..”

“For you maybe, I've been sharing with you all afternoon!”

“I've just woken up Yuri, how have we..”

Smiling as she begins unbuttoning his blazer, biting her lower lip as she does. Looking down at his shirt at the final button gives and reveals his formally white shirt. Before he can spring to his feet and push her back into the chair behind, she grabs one side of his shirt in each hand. No longer able to focus on the buttons. Her eyes fixated on his chest and she rips open the red stained shirt, sending small buttons sailing in multiple directions.

The sight of his own chest revealing why parts of him felt like they were burning earlier, the shock of seeing what had happened to him while unconscious causing a huge delay in his reaction time. Dozens of small fresh nicks in his skin, none of which are very deep. There was enough of them to ruin his school shirt and make it stick to him. Throwing himself to his feet and backwards, tripping over the chair behind him and landing on the ground. The normally reserved and quiet bookworm was on him before he could attempt to get up from the floor. Knees either side of his waist and leaning over him.

Lifting his head from the patch on the floor it had collided with to see Yuri sitting over him. It was the first he noticed that she wasn't wearing a blazer, her left shirt sleeve was partly rolled up, revealing dozens of small new wounds of her own. With a flick of her right wrist, a small but intricately designed black handle of a butterfly knife, a silver design running up the middle where the two halves meet of what looked like a thorned rose stem. Effortlessly spinning it around in her fingers before taking hold again like it was nothing, to reveal the short blade. Pressing the end of the blade against his chest, adding another mark to his collection as the point pierces the skin in an instant.

Afraid to move in case he accidentally caused more damage to himself, left watching in horror as Yuri slowly pulls the blade backwards, lifting the now red tipped blade to her own arm. Shuddering in delight as it disappears beneath her own skin. Her ecstasy seems short lived, turning to look behind her at seemingly nothing. Visibly annoyed at being interrupted as she starts screaming into the dark room.

“No. No NO NO. My time isn't up yet! We agreed that I would go first today!”

Using whatever it was that was taking her attention to his advantage, spinning to his side to throw his clubmate from on top of him and climbing to his feet as quickly as his body can manage. Without turning back to check on Yuri, making a break for the door and into the hall. The light that had been in between the rooms had been moved when Yuri had arrived. Going on the only information he had and taking a left, passing several more candles as he followed the lights through the old seemingly endless winding corridors. Coming to a closed door, without evening slowing down he charges through it. Causing him to stumble and roll along the ground as it swings open much easier than he was expecting.

Feeling like it was a struggle to keep his eyes open, the doorway at led him near the front door of the old building. The difference in light once again causing the migraine which had felt like it had been lifting along with the haze to grab hold again. Forcing himself to his feet and out into the partially lit outdoors. The sky in the distance being a wild blend of pink purple and orange in what he can recall being mentioned in class as being the twilight hours. It must have just been sunset, he thinks to himself.

For the first time he has his bearings. Using what little light remains following the sunset, with every fibre of his being he follows it. The ripped open shirt catching on branches as he weaves his way between the neglected old trees and shrubbery surrounding the old building. Until arriving on the edge of the schools main courtyard. Making his way towards the entrance of the school, each step getting more difficult. Collapsing with his back against the set of shoe lockers that housed his own belongings. Dropping to the floor, the lockers behind him the only thing that are keeping him upright.

“Jeez you don't look so good.”

Eyes shooting upwards out of fear, following by breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his pink haired club mate. Natsuki.

“Lets get you to the nurses office dummy. I can help patch you up.”

The short and slim frame was stronger than it would have you believe. Helping him to his feet with ease and shouldering one arm all the way from the entrance to the nurses office. Silently applying bandages around his chest after removing his shirt and blazer. Using multiple rolls to leave none of the marks left by Yuri uncovered. Breaking the silence as he puts his shirt back on over the bandages.

“Thank you Natsuki.”

“Don't mention it, I figured she would get carried away though.”

“...what was that?”

“Yuri, I swear that girl has no concept of self control once she gets going.”

“I.. need to go..”

The reason she hadn't asked why he was in that state, was she already knew. Hastily moving past Natsuki towards the exit, only to feel a hand on the back on his shirt collar. In an instant his feet are off the ground, his right shoulder catching the ground followed by his back slamming against the wall beneath the window. Pushing himself up to lean against the wall he had just been thrown against, slumped in a similar way to when Natsuki had found him. The petite frame of his club mate still standing on the spot she had grabbed onto him. Arms folded and eyes locked onto his. The unnatural strength she had shown in the hall on the way here was nothing. He had just been thrown like a rag doll at least six feet before he hit the ground, effortlessly with one hand.

“I didn't spend the first part of my turn patching you up so you could run away on me.”

Trying to make it to his feet, the impact with the floor and wall had hurt so much more than it should have because of all of the sharing Yuri had been inflicting on him. Only to be shoved back down to sitting on the floor as Natsuki placed her foot on his shoulder.

“Relax Dummy. I just want to read some manga.”

Dropping herself gently down against the wall next to him and pulling the next volume they had been due to start together from her bag. Everything about this seemed wrong to him. Natsuki openly admitted she knew he had been with Yuri. That the nightmare he had woken up into wasn't over, but he was expected to continue like nothing had happened.

Trying to keep up while skim reading the printed artwork, he wasn't in the mindset to focus on this right now. Until a better option presented itself however, trying not to anger the mind boggling strong and normally grouchy enough Natsuki was all he had. Who despite his best efforts was growing more and more restless as time went on.

“Are you even reading this properly?!” She growled as they approached the half way point of the issue.

“I'm trying to Nats, honestly I am. It's just a lot has happened today. I'm in quite a bit of pain here.”

Reaching over and placing on hand on top of his, it felt oddly calming to have her tiny hand on his. Her dainty little fingers wrapping around the outside of his hand, reaching around to partially touch the palm of his hand and surround his pinky. Her thumb brushing the back of his hand in smooth circular motions. Coming to a stop, the thumb then applying pressure, preventing his from moving away.

The sickening sound of his finger breaking in multiple places as she lifts her hand upwards before letting go. Instinctively cupping the hand with the other. Leaving no guard as she presses the hand used to inflict today's newest injury on his throat and pushing against the wall behind.

“Always always ALWAYS an excuse with you.” The frustration causing her voice to crack as she speaks.

“Why can't you just focus on me for once?!”

“I'm the only one here, THE ONLY ONE! but your so busy thinking about Yuri, or Yourself.”

“I didn't want to hurt you. I really didn't. But it seems like it's the only way you'll give me your undivided attention. You made me do this! This is your fault!”

Dropping her hand from his throat, grabbing one side of his shirt, lifting her free hand to the other side and turning on the spot, sending him skidding across the floor until his momentum is broken for the second time since entering the office. This time by a cabinet. The impact making several of the containers above come crashing down to the floor around him. Some which are plastic bouncing and rolling away, the few that were glass smashing as they reached the ground. One glass bottle containing tablets landing near his face, the force of the glass shattering sending a small shard towards him. Catching the edge of his left eye as it rips across his temple. Forcing himself to his feet with every ounce of willpower he had remaining. A couple of failed attempts to open his left eye was enough to confirm that he could at least still see out of it, but was unable to keep it open at all as blood from the cut was gently pooling around the bottom of his eye before flowing down over his cheek.

Standing was difficult enough, hands gripping onto the cabinet behind him to stay upright. Step by step, Natsuki made her way across the room calmly. Stopping less than a foot away from him, looking up into his only open eye. Her expression growing more frustrated as she turns her gaze to the side before returning to look straight at him.

“Tsk, I shouldn't have wasted my time patching you up, now we have to wait to finish this issue.”

“You think I'm coming back to this club? You're a bunch of messed up psychos.”

Grabbing him under the chin and tilting is head backwards against the cabinet. Natsuki can't hide how much she is enjoying being in a position of power.

“I know you'll come back. You always do. Now run home.”

Dropping her hand from his chin and gesturing towards the door. He didn't need to be told a second time. Edging around the outside of the room to the door, at all times keep his eye on Natsuki. Who was stood on the same spot she tilted his head back, arms folded and wearing sinister smug grin as she watched every step he made until he disappeared into the hall.

The trip home was agonizing, each street feeling like it was taking twice or even three times longer than it should to get through. The previous twilight sky he saw when first leaving the old building had now given way to an unbroken blanket of darkness that the moon itself couldn't pierce. Every corner he turned, every alley he passed, He could hear whispers, twisted laughter and footsteps. Afraid to stop and look at who or what he might find. Until he reached the front door of his home, cursing the fact he hadn't thought to get the keys from his pocket in advance as he fumbled his way through them.

“Heeeeey”

Turning to see the familiar red bow of his childhood friend behind him as the door swung open, causing him to stumble backwards and landing on his back looking up at the blue eyes in the door way.

“What happened to you! Your Eye! Your chest!”

Helping him to his feet and into his kitchen. Sitting him on one of the stools around the table, turning around and reaching into the cupboards that she knew contained the first aid box from the many times he had put plasters on her knees when they were younger. Carefully she begins cleaning the cut around his eye, starting with the thin bloodline that had been running down his cheek. It takes several minutes before he slowly begins to open his left eye, while it refuses to open fully, he breathes a sigh of relief at being able to see again.

“Thankfully nothing is too serious, you shouldn't need to go to the hospital.”

“I don't think I've ever been this happy to see you Sayori.”

“Oh I don't believe that. I've seen you happier, or at least more excited.”

“I don't know what has gotten in to the others today, Yuri and Natsuki did this to me. There is no way in hell I'm going back to that club. They are mentally sick.”

“That isn't a nice thing to say about someone. Mental problems come in many different forms. Now lets get you to bed, yeah? The rest will do you good.”

Almost every part of him wants to argue his case, but at the risk of causing an argument with his best friend he bites his tongue. The last thing he wants is for this day to get any worse. One single step of the stairs at a time, one hand on the bannister while the other is around her shoulder. At the top of the stairs Sayori gently opens the door. Ushering him to his bed without turning on the light. Watching with a smile on her face as he begins to get changed.

“You know you could turn around.”

“Don't be so modest, I've seen plenty of you before.”

“Since when?”

“I do have needs you know.”

Confused by her response, but deciding to ignore it, he finishes changing out of his uniform, kicking the shirt and trousers to the edge of the room before carefully dropping onto the mattress and pulling the cover over him. Looking up to find his best friend taking a seat next to his head, brushing the hair from his forehead with her fingers. No matter how hard he tried to fight to stay awake, it doesn't take long for exhaustion to overtake him.

“Sometimes I wish it hadn't come to this.”

“You can't make everyone happy, there will always be someone to get hurt.”

“I hate seeing you like this. But I've come to accept it.”

“If I can make as many people happy as possible, then I'm doing the best I can. Right?”

Waking to the gentle whispering of his best friend, to find her still sat beside him. The smile faded from her face as she is lost in thought. A different side to her normally hyper active self which was quite discomforting to see.

“Sayori, what are you talking about?”

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Her tone matching that of her expression.

“What's up?”

“Say you love someone. I mean really love them. But they said something to you once that really hurt you. Something you could never forget. No matter how hard you tried. Does that make you a bad person?”

The weight of the question made him stop and think. Had someone said something to hurt her? Was it someone he knew? It's clear that whatever was said was still bothering her. Picking his words carefully to comfort her as best he could.

“Sometimes we can't forget things that hurt us, that's what makes us human. But it doesn't make you a bad person.”

Without saying a word, Sayori stands and walks slowly towards the door. Instead of opening it, knocking softly twice before stepping backwards. The door opens into the room, one by one three outlines walk through into the room and past his best friend. Monika, Natsuki and Yuri all now stood in the centre of the room, eyes fixed on him. Throwing himself upright in bed, back against the wall.

“What have you done.. You are supposed to be my best friend.. why would..”  
  


“I'm your dearest friend, right?”

The door closing behind her as Sayori walks out of the room. Leaving him alone with his three other club mates. Frozen in place after the days experience. Natsuki and Yuri both glaring at him, wearing the same twisted smile as each other. The only one to step forward is Monika, stopping by his crumpled up school trousers, pulling the white binding out from his pocket and tying back her hair with it. Continuing towards the bedside. Resting one knee on the bed before crawling on all fours until her emerald green eyes are the only thing in his field of view. Leaning next to his left ear, making it difficult to look in that direction. Softly whispering into his ear.

"Things are so much better around here now. I'm not alone anymore. Not the only to think freely, not the only one to remember every cycle. They all do. Every time, they remember it all just as I do. And all it cost. Was you.”

Leaning backwards to look him in the eyes again, raising her right hand in front of her to hold it between them. Placing the tip of her thumb against her middle finger. Smiling sweetly as she has done so often in the club room.  
  


"But I can't exactly have my turn with you in this condition, not with what I wanted today."

Confused by her words, how that everyone was meant to have their turn with him like he was merely some form of play thing to the group. Unable to speak up in protest and what he had just been through or shift his gaze from the bewitching green eyes of his club president as his back is pressed up against the wall behind his bed in a vain attempt to put as much space between the others and himself.  
  
  
“I'll see you soon.”

  
A single but loud snap from her fingers and everything goes dark and silent for a moment. The green eyes had had been burning into his becoming a bursting array of colours, much like the twilight sky but with constant flashing like that of a stroboscopic lamp. Each flash being matched by various painful screeching noises, all of which felt like they would cause permanent hearing damage. Unable to see or feel his own hands as he frantically tries to shield his ears.

Sitting up from the desk to find the blue eyes of his childhood friend looking back at him, looking down at the sheet of paper containing buzzwords that he was meant to be turning into a poem. Unable to shake the feeling that he had just had a nightmare.

“This isn't the napping club you know.”

“Sorry, I guess I stayed up too late last night.”

“You really should try to get an early night, staying up late so often is bad for you.”

As she skips away to the front of the classroom, his glances shifts to the three other club members, gathered around the teachers desk that Monika has her laptop set up at. Trying to listen in to the conversation now that he is awake, faintly making out the words that come from the emerald eyed president.

“Reset 417. I guess that means it's my turn first.”

Her turn? What could she mean by that?


End file.
